Ryujin
With the creation of Eternia came many species, including dragons, a race that possesses great power. Going further, five dragons were created with wisdom above all else, even among their own kin, known and respected as the "Divine Five". Ryujin is among this legendary class, boasting the title of the dragon's "Spirit Lord". He is believed to be the only dragon that has visited Valmasia, with the other four roaming countries elsewhere in Eternia. History Since the dawn of Eternia, Ryujin has flown across the globe, spreading wisdom and guidance to the creatures of the world. It is commonly believed that as Ryujin soars above, any angry spirits below are purged and delivered back into the spirit realm. In one instance, a human child, despite living in a country where dragons were hunted without mercy, approached Ryujin. The peasant boy offered Ryujin a serving of meat, in which the Spirit Lord gladly accepted, having yet to witness such bravery and kindess from a human. They spoke for many hours through Ryujin's unique telepathic abilities, and in conclusion, Ryujin decided that other dragons needed a method to communicate with his dragon kin. He bestowed the child with the power of dragons, making him the first Drakanite, Nehir Alakkan. With his newfound magic, Nehir was able to temporarily transform into an actual dragon and speak their tongue. Appearance At a height of 45 feet while on all fours, Ryujin is roughly triple the size of most adult dragon. His scales are a dark shade of blue and his stomach area is white. His eyes constantly glow a powerful silver, even noticeable in the daylight. Ryujin's scales are longer and thicker below the chin, giving the impression of a goatee. Personality Described in the texts of the original Drakanite clans, Ryujin is depicted as merciful, warm, and generous. A sharp contrast to the average dragon, perhaps a suggestion that the Divine Five are as special as they appear. Abilities Physical Power - '''Possessing great strength and durability, Ryujin could easily destroy a grand tower with a single swipe of his tail. '''Telepathy - '''A rarity among dragons, even the wisest and oldest. Ryujin could create a telepathic link between himself and others, allowing him to communicate with all. Even language barriers were bridged. '''Spirit Magic - '''With the title of one of the ''Divine Five''', Ryujin's unique ability and role in the world is spirit control. He is able to soothe angered spirits, sending them back to the spirit realm, and, in addition, call help from the spirits if need be. The limits of his ability are not known, but it isn't unrealistic to assume he is capable of summoning an army if desired. '''Flight -' As a dragon, Ryujin is able to fly. Not only that, but he can do so for several weeks before experiencing fatigue. '''Bestowing Power - '''Ryujin gave Nehir the ability to shapeshift into a dragon, a magic that no Eternian has been able to reproduce without being born as a Drakanite. It is believed that this power was unique to Ryujin. Trivia *The meat offered by Nehir to Ryujin was sheep. After the rise of Nehir, it became a yearly tradition in Frostvale to sacrifice ten sheep and offer their corpses to wild dragons. This event is known as "Ryujin's Blessing". *Going by the Eternia Power Ranking, Ryujin possesses the following stats: Strength (SSS), Durability (SSS), Agility (B), Magic Power (SS), Magic Damage (S), Intelligence (SS), Willpower (A). Category:Religion Category:Deities